Quidditch Dramas and Affairs of the Heart
by kathrynw221291
Summary: terence is bummed out about not being on the quidditch team anymor, and has a crush on adrian. adrian is none the wiser and is worried about his friend. they talk it out and good, slightly smutty things occur. also oliver/marcus makes a few appearances.


**Quidditch dramas and affairs of the heart **

**(read: affairs of the dick)**

_**Pairings:**_** Terence Higgs/Adrian Pucey and a bit of Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint**

_**Warnings:**_** RATED M for suggested SMUT. No actual sex but close to it. Mentions of fingering. Wanking, kissing, cute coupley stuff, cheesy lines, **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own harry potter, all credit to J K Rowling and the film actors/directors etc**

**Started out as a cute thing with Terence having issues with not being on the quidditch team anymore, and Adrian wondering why he isn't watching him play. Kind of digressed into this massive slightly pornographic fic :s**

**Set in Harry's second year, so Adrian and Terence's 4****th**** or 5****th**** year? I'm not sure of the age difference. The rouge bludger that dobby sent chasing Malfoy and harry around, I know the bludger knocked Wood out during the film/book, but I didn't want to do that as my Flint was dating him and it would just complicate things.**

**Hope its okay.**

Terence sat in the silent common room, his potions essay and three books strewn across his lap as he worked feverishly to finish the damned piece of homework.

There was no one else in the room because it was the day of the first quidditch match of the year, between Gryffindor and Slytherin; so all the other members of his house were down at the pitch cheering the team on. Terence had decided this would be the best time to get some work done as it would be quiet. The lone slytherin finished the last line of the essay and rolled it up and threw it towards his open bag a few feet away.

Terence huffed out a sigh and wished he'd just been a bigger man and gone to watch his team, but he couldn't face having to see Malfoy's smug face as he flew around the pitch, in Terence's rightful place on the team. Ever since the pompous blonde had usurped him at the beginning of the year, most likely bribing flint with the promise of better broomsticks, Terence had lost his interest in the game. All of Terence's family were quidditch players, or involved in quidditch in some way, so for him to have his position snatched away was a total injustice.

Flint had even said to him, on the rare occasion he wasn't being a surly idiot, that he was a good addition to the team, and the best seeker they'd seen in years. Terence had played in the position for two years and he'd proved himself on lots of occasions. So it wasn't even that he was crap and that the team needed a new seeker because he wasn't pulling his weight.

But Terence's disinterest in quidditch since the beginning of this year wasn't a simple one. He hated having to watch the blonde traipse into the common room with his old teammates. But he was best friends with Adrian Pucey, who remained on the team. He tried not to let his dislike for Malfoy show too much when he heard Adrian talk about practice and upcoming games. He'd still go down to practice to watch Adrian zooming around the pitch catching the bewitched quaffle, or catching it as others tossed it at him up by the hoops. Even in the rain and snow Terence was always there, sitting in the stands watching and making sure Adrian knew how much he really cared.

But going to the practice sessions just made him have to face up to the fact that he wasn't out there with them, donned in green and silver speeding around after the golden snitch. That Malfoy of all people was there in his place, and god was that kid awful! He could barely fly well, and when he did it took so much concentration that he missed the snitch swirling around him. Terence watched flint becoming more and more frustrated, but he could hardly go back on his word and get another seeker. The dark-haired captain had too much pride to change his mind now. Slytherins didn't grovel and he would never come to Terence for help.

So when the first game of the season came to pass, Terence found himself avoiding the hubbub of it like the plague, preferring to do his work in his room than in the common room, and Adrian seemed to have picked up on his funny mood and avoided the topic.

As Adrian headed off to the pitch that morning Terence ran and hugged him, wishing him good luck and saying he'd be there. He had lied of course. How could he possibly go and watch his team play without him, watch Adrian becoming close to the new seeker, who had stolen his job and ruined quidditch for him. Terence did feel guilty sitting there in the common room with his knees pulled up to his chest, as his decision to stay away pressed down on him.

He should have just gone and supported his friends, should have manned up and dealt with Malfoy stealing his place by throwing money around. He was an asshole and an idiot and a bad friend. Terence felt tears prickling at his eyes as he thought of Adrian hating him for not going down to the pitch. Instead of being there for his best friend he was moping and feeling sorry for himself. Terence shoved all of his quills and books into his bag and walked down the stairs to his dormitory, falling into his bed and curling up in a ball, tears of guilt and shame falling from his eyes.

Meanwhile down at the quidditch pitch Adrian pucey was making his way towards the hoops with the quaffle tucked under his arm. He dodged Angelina Johnson and one of the Weasley twins as he threw the quaffle, which wood just wasn't quick enough to save, and scored 10 points for his team. He noticed that the Gryffindor keeper was getting quite distracted by watching a bludger just miss Flint's ear a few feet away from them.

Just as he turned to start circling the pitch again he saw a red blur swerve past him, followed by a green one. It was Malfoy following potter, the Gryffindor had obviously spotted the snitch. Pucey sat back on his broom and watched them as the swooped down beneath the pitch into the rafters at the edge. A bludger of extreme speed that was intent on following the pair rammed into some of these rafters, knocking shattered wood up onto the pitch. All of the other players seemed to have forgotten what they were doing as pucey had; the chase below them much more interesting to watch.

While he looked around the pitch, his eyes kept flicking to the slytherin stands, where he expected to see Terence cheering them on, but every time he scanned for his friend he didn't see him. With his sandy-coloured hair he should have been able to be seen easily. Maybe Adrian was wrong, but he thought that, actually, his friend wasn't there at all. The first game of the season and Terence had skipped it? Why would he do that? He couldn't have forgotten because it was all the Slytherins, well all anyone, had been talking about for weeks. Which meant that Terence had made a conscious effort to skip it? Maybe Adrian had done something to upset his friend; he had been bugging him for help with his charms work a lot recently. And he had freaked out when Terence had told him he was gay a month ago.

Shit! Terence hated him, and he was avoiding him so he didn't have to look his friend in the eye. But then Terence had come to all of their practice sessions, but he could never look Adrian in the eye without looking upset. Why hadn't Adrian noticed all of this before?

Or maybe Terence had a crush on one of the other members of the team? Flint perhaps? He was the best looking of the guys on the team, from an objective heterosexual standpoint of course. But then Oliver wood seemed dangerously close to Marcus most of the time, and Adrian swore he had heard flint moaning 'Oliver, oh Oliver, fuck, wood yes YES' the other night. So Terence didn't stand much chance if it was him he had a crush on.

Thinking of Terence being with _anyone_ made Adrian burn with something he didn't quite understand. Something like jealousy? No, it must have been protectiveness. Yeah, that was it. I mean Adrian was straight, but then he hadn't had a girlfriend since the beginning of last year, and that had turned out badly. Apparently girls didn't like it when, while fingering them, you moaned out your best friend's name accidently. Adrian's mind had been in an entirely different sexual fantasy at the time. But it was the alcohol they had been drinking that had conjured that. Well, that was what he'd said at the time anyway. She didn't take well to that idea, so he was dumped, but found he didn't really mind all that much. Anyway back to the game at hand.

Slytherin might actually win this if Malfoy could just get the snitch, which was a big if though, especially with the secret weapon that was potter on the opposing team. Then, with a heavy sigh of disappointment, the slytherin team watched as their seeker was flipped up from the rafters, spinning and losing control and ending up on his ass on the grass, groaning and doubling over. They were screwed now. The drama apparently wasn't over though, the bludger continued to chase potter around the pitch, following him with increasing speed. The kid ended up with the bludger hitting his arm and knocking him to the ground. Pucey watched as his team mates Montague and Warrington were attempting to save their team's chances by swooping up to the hoops and tossing the quaffle through it, but no one was watching so those points, and their energy was wasted.

Down in the sand the potter kid hefted the snitch he had caught up, smirking at the Slytherins who were touching down around him. Pucey swore loudly and landed near the changing room. He just wanted to get out of his quidditch uniform and collapse onto his bed back in the common room. But he needed to talk to Terence first, find out how to repair the damage he had done, although he didn't quite know what he had done, he couldn't lose the only person he really cared about at Hogwarts.

He removed his sweaty quidditch robes and threw them onto a nearby bench, walking into the showers and washing himself clean, raking his fingers through his brown hair and letting the warm water relax his muscles.

He remembered when he used to do all of this routine with Terence at his side; chat about the game, remove dirty clothes, shower WITHOUT LOOKING AT YOUR BEST FRIEND NAKED NEXT TO YOU, then replace with casual clothes, grab scuzzy uniform and remember to perform cleaning spells on it before practice, and then walk up to common room and back to normality after all the dramas of the game with their win or loss buzzing around your head still.

But now he didn't have Terence next to him in the shower, those planes of creamy slightly freckled skin just inches away weren't there; Adrian didn't get to watch the soap bubbles dribbling down his friend's muscled chest and over the jutted hip bones, or watch them slip down the generously-large dick his friend possessed. Not that he had looked at his friend's body that closely or anything. Not at all. He was straight, remember? See earlier conversation about girlfriend for reference.

Adrian looked down to see he was nursing a hard-on just thinking about Terence showering with him. Fuck. With a groan he wrapped his soapy fingers around it and stroked it up and down, the vein beneath the skin throbbing lightly in interest. Within minutes and a bit of faster stroking Adrian watched as pearly come spurted from the darkened head and fell onto the cool tiles between his legs. His orgasm ripple through him, causing his knees to buckle a little bit as stars exploded behind his eyes and his balls and stomach tightened pleasurably. That was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had, and it was about his best friend Terence. Well, it seemed that maybe the whole straight thing might be out of the window. I mean there was having dreams that you couldn't control about gay stuff, and then there was actively thinking about it in clear consciousness, and then getting yourself off to such thoughts; that just reached whole new heights.

The water carried his secrets away down the drain and he wiped his warm, sticky fingers down the tiles on the wall. He finally emerged from the shower, dragged his boxers, jeans, t-shirt and hoodie on, toeing into his old trainers, and made his way out of the room, just as the others came in grumbling about their defeat. Flint was spitting angry comments towards a dejected and muddy-looking Malfoy. Adrian nodded to his teammates on the way out, walking out of the pitch and up towards the castle.

Once Adrian had made his way to the dungeons he had managed to avoid all of the cheering Gryffindors who made their way up to the castle too. He'd also started to worry about Terence again, and how he could fix whatever mistake he'd made. Considering that he'd just gotten hard and wanked-off to images of him, it seemed Adrian really needed to keep their relationship good if he wanted to make anything more of it. Although would admitting this to Terence just freak him out? Most probably.

Saying the password, which was currently wolfs bane, Adrian made his way into the sombre common room. All of the people there were bitching angrily about Malfoy and asking why the hell he was on the team at all. Adrian knew he should feel defensive of his team mate, but seeing as the blonde asshole's admission onto the team had shunted his friend _off_ the team, meant that all Adrian could do was smile and heartily agree with the gossiping Slytherin's around him. Although the only slytherin he really wanted to see at that moment was Terence, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. That meant he was either in their dorm room, or out in the castle wandering somewhere. Adrian strode across the common room and down the stairs to their dorm room; he dumped his quidditch uniform on the floor by his trunk and kicked his shoes off too. He noticed that the curtains around Terence's bed were drawn and heaved a sigh. At least his friend had decided to stay here and have his possibly destructive freak out. He didn't want Terence alone somewhere being angry or scared or upset, without anyone to comfort him or look after him.

Adrian ran his fingers through his quickly-drying hair and approached his best friend's bed, reaching out towards the green curtains and pulling them back slowly. The former seeker was sleeping quietly, although he had a heavy frown on his face and Adrian could see clear tear tracks down his pale cheeks. Adrian heaved a sigh and reached out to stroke Terence's cheek, but caught himself a few centimetres away.

The brunette sat on the bed and just watched his friend sleep for a minute or two, before deciding to wake him.

"Tez? Mate? Hey man…mate?" Adrian cooed softly, touching Terence's shoulder and shaking him lightly with every word. Eventually Terence opened bleary green eyes and clamped them shut again against the light.

"Bleh huh? Whus goin' on?" Terence mumbled as he stretched his arms, his eyes still closed.

"It's me; Adrian. Open those eyes for me, mate? We need to have a chat." Adrian said looking down at his groggy friend, as the pale-skinned boy tensed up and opened his eyes again. Terence seemed to be more aware of his surroundings and physically righted himself, sorting his hair out and pulling his black jumper down to cover the strip of skin that had been revealed while he slept. Adrian mourned the loss of that slip of skin and the cute bed head.

"Adrian? Fuck! This is the 'we can't be friends anymore' talk isn't it? Please don't hate me aid, I never meant to be such a dick about it all. I just can't- and he's not even- I'm sorry." Terrence said, his words falling out in a rush. Adrian frowned as he sat cross legged at the foot of the mattress, watching his friend warily.

"Tez, I didn't even say- what have you been a dick about? You can't what? Who's not what? I don't hate you, man. I'm just really confused." Adrian said in a careful voice, frowning as he thought about what Terence could possibly be talking about.

"I've been a total brat about being kicked off the team, and I should have just dealt with it. Aren't you mad at me for being a crappy friend and not coming to watch today?" Terence spoke in a small voice full of shame and guilt.

"no, I'm not mad at you, Tez. If you didn't want to come to the game, that's okay. I was worried thinking I'd upset you somehow. Like when I had a bit of a freak out when you told me you were gay? Or that you maybe liked one of the guys on the team and I'd cock-blocked you? I've been thinking all manner of things, man." Adrian explained, placing a questioning hand on Terence's knee. Terence looked at him frowning adorably.

"So you thought you'd upset me? And I thought I'd upset you? No man, you've done nothing wrong to me, Adrian. I don't like any of the guys on the team; I mean have you _seen _the slytherin quidditch team? The only acceptable one is Flint, and he's attached at the hip to wood these days, so no cockblocking issues going on. And I expected a similar reaction to me coming out; I mean it's a shock. But you said sorry weeks ago, and you're fine with it now, right?" Terence asked, a bit of his confidence fading at the end of his sentence. His green eyes flicked up to his friend's brown ones, pleading and wary.

"Oh yeah, totally. More than you can imagine. well, I'm glad I haven't upset you. So you just didn't like me playing quidditch without you?" Adrian asked, smiling slightly at the former seeker.

"yeah. I just can't watch a game without being out there with you, and with Malfoy in my place, flying around the pitch with you? I just hate it. I know it's selfish and petty and stupid, but I just hate that that asshole gets to be close to you all the time, and he's younger than me and prettier than me, and you have more to talk to him about. I might be losing you, man. And I hate that." Terence admitted, blushing dark pink and looking down at his hands in his lap. Adrian's jaw dropped at the confession his friend had just supplied him with.

"Oh my god, Tez! You aren't losing me, not at all. I swear. You think I could possibly be _friends_ with that dick Malfoy? He's stuck up and pompous and god-awful. There's not one thing I could have a conversation with him about. And I try not to be close to him. He's just some jumped up rich kid who thinks he owns the place. Truth is, he doesn't have anything on a great guy like you. Why would I get all hot and bothered over him when I've got you to think about?" Adrian said, the last part slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"So you…don't like Malfoy? He's not better than me?" Terence asked looking up at his friend innocently, looking every bit like a kid asking for reassurance. Adrian placed a comforting hand on Terence's shoulder and smiled genuinely at him.

"Firstly, no one likes Malfoy, not really. And secondly, you've seen him at all the practices you came to; he's terrible at quidditch. You've got nothing to worry about on either of those points." Adrian said, glad that Terence seemed a little happier now they'd sorted that out. The sandy-haired boy grinned widely and launched himself into Adrian's arms, hugging him tightly and smiling against his neck.

"So we're okay?" the former seeker asked really close to Adrian's ear. Adrian nodded, wrapping his arms around his friend's back. Terence unfolded his legs from beneath him and sat himself a little awkwardly in the brunette's lap, never moving from the embrace. Terence was expecting his friend to freak out, or have some hetero reaction of veiled disgust at their cocks being in such close positions. But Adrian didn't even move. This spoke volumes to the slighter teen, and he couldn't help but smile a bit wider.

"Oh, and Adrian?" Terence whispered huskily, causing his friend's breath to catch at the sound. Adrian hummed his response against Terence's skull, the noise vibrating through him.

"Don't think I forgot about your little 'hot and bothered while thinking about me' comment from earlier. It caught my interest to say the least." Terence said in the same low drawn out voice from before. Adrian let his arms fall from around Terence and looked at him seriously. Well as seriously as he could with a treacherously-hardening dick and a vehement blush on his cheeks.

"Oh crap. Look I know that we're friends and it's so not cool for me to think about you like that…but I can't help it. I'm sorry. I know you like that Ravenclaw guy; Anthony or whatever, so I can just pretend I never thought of you in that way-

"I don't mind you fantasising about me, Adrian. Really. If we're going for confessions then I might as well get a few out there too. I'd be jealous if you were jerking off to thoughts about other guys, because I like you. And I don't mean 'I like you' as a friend, which I do. I mean 'I like you' as in I want you in my bed." Terence voiced the last part like a secret, something he had wanted to let loose for a while. Adrian's eyes widened slightly and he smiled in awe at the beautiful creature still sitting in between his legs.

"Well fuck, Tez! I wasn't expecting you to say that. What about Anthony though? I thought you liked him?" Adrian regretfully asked, not really wanting to know that he had no chance with his best friend because of some ravenclaw. But he had to know.

"Going with the honesty thing, I only started liking Anthony when I heard from wood that he had a massive dick and was a right slut. I mean what self-respecting gay guy wouldn't be a bit interested in an offer like that? But I never really liked him; I just didn't want to seem like a whore to everyone. Especially not in front of you."

"So you're saying that you like me, and there's no one else to get in the way. And you know I like you because I've jerked off to fantasies about you. It's all a bit too perfect, ain't it? "Adrian said, placing a hand on Terence's face and rubbing his thumb across his friend's cheekbone affectionately.

"Yeah. It's like you're the slightly perverted prince charming to my non-girly princess." Terence whispered, leaning into Adrian's warm touch and smiling a soppy smile.

"Babe, that was quite a cheesy line right there. But I'm glad you think I'm only slightly perverted." Adrian exclaimed with a light chuckle. Terence wiggled his hips a little causing the brunette to breathe a little faster and try not to buck up against the firm ass that was moving against his crotch.

"So, when you were getting off thinking about me, in your daydreams or whatever, what was I doing to you? Where was I touching you?" Terence asked in his husky whisper, running a hand up the back of Adrian's hair and gripping it lightly. Adrian closed his eyes at the touch of Terence's fingers.

"Um…well in the last one I had we were in…in the shower and it was just you washing yourself and stuff, and there was, like, soap all over you. And I turned you around and kissed you on the mouth..." Adrian still had his eyes closed, remembering his day dream. So he didn't notice Terence licking two fingers and sucking on them. Adrian seemed rather caught up in his remembrance, so Terence was able to unbutton and unzip the brunette's jeans with his other hand.

"Oh yeah? Sounds hot. Then what did I do to you?" Terence asked as he started to place light kisses on his friend's neck and collar bone. Adrian opened an eye to peek at the former seeker and his actions; he smirked before closing his eyes against the pleasure.

"Then you backed me out of the showers against the lockers. And started kissing me again…it was really hot and your tongue piercing kept raking over the roof of my mouth…" Adrian said, a little breathless at Terence's mouth on him. Then he felt something he hadn't expected, cool, damp fingers questing down his abs and into his boxers, gripping his erection and stroking it lightly. The brunette gasped and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"I ever do this in one of your fantasies? Stroking your gorgeous dick until you come? Hmm?" Terence asked, licking at Adrian's earlobe as his voice rumbled in his chest.

"Uh…I uh…wow. Fuck! That's hot." Adrian stuttered out, bucking his hips into the warm grasp around his aching cock. Then the fingers let go of his dick and were removed from his boxers. But before he could protest Terence's hand slid around to his spine and skated up and down the vertebrae for a second, before making it's way beneath his waistband and further.

Terence's fingers dipped between Adrian's ass cheeks, and this was when the slighter boy stopped and leaned forwards again, his breath puffing against Adrian's Adam's apple as he gained a bit of composure.

"Or maybe I was doing this? Huh? Is this the way your fantasies played out?" Terence whimper-moaned, slipping those wet fingers downwards until he was circling Adrian's tight puckered entrance. He pressed one of the fingertips at the hole, applying a light pressure. Adrian flinched away at that point, hips bucking upwards away from the fingers but into Terence's crotch.

"sorry baby, I forget you haven't done this before." Terence whispered soothingly, his fingers drawing small circles at the base of Adrian's spine.

"n-no it's okay, Tez. I j-just wasn't expecting it. I don't want you to stop." Adrian groaned out, smiling and pulling Terence closer between his legs. As Terence's fingers started to stroke downwards their dorm mate Marcus Flint came charging up the stairs with a flushed and swollen-lipped Oliver wood trailing happily behind him.

The four guys just stood and stared at each other. Terence extricated his fingers from Adrian's boxers and he sat back a little, while Oliver had the decency to blush, flint just looked a bit flustered and pissed off.

"How about we say nothing about you and wood to anyone and you say nothing about me and Terence? That sound fair, Marcus?" Adrian said, finding his voice after recovering from Terence's heavy petting.

"Uh…yeah I think that works for us, right Ollie? Can you keep your beautiful lips zipped about these two, babe?" Marcus asked, slipping his fingers between Oliver's and talking in an unusually soft voice to the Gryffindor. Oliver nodded and leaned into Marcus' body and smiling at Terence and Adrian who were sprawled on the bed with flushes still settling over their young faces.

"aye, I think I migh' jus' be able to keep it to myself. I think it's cute they finally got together; it's been in the makin' for about a year. Bless 'em." Oliver commented, smiling in an almost patronising way at the younger boys.

"So we'll leave you to your fun, and you leave us to ours, and no one is any the wiser. Okay Adrian? Terence?" Marcus said, not able to keep a soppy smile off his face. It seemed Oliver had that effect on him.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Terence said, grasping Adrian's hand tightly and smiling at the brunette. Adrian looked at their joined hands and grinned back, nodding.

"Me too, thanks, you guys." Adrian assented.

"Whatever, man. Just put a silencing charm around your bed; we don't want your moaning to…uh interrupt us." Flint grunted, smirking as he looked askance at Oliver, who blushed a light pink colour.

"Sure thing, Flint." Terence said, nodding to them both as he flicked his wand, bringing the emerald curtains closed and a silence charm descending around them.

"Now you can moan and scream and call my name out as loud as you want, babe. So where were we?" Terence said as Adrian snuggled in closer to him.

"I think you had your fingers- Adrian started to say before he was cut off by Terence's lips on his and his tongue licked at the brunette's lover lip.

"Oh yeah, something like this?" Terence replied against Adrian's lips as he slid a miraculously-still-damp finger between Adrian's cheeks and into the hole.

"Mmhmm; e-exactly like th-that, Tez." Adrian whimpered as he leant his forehead against Terence's and felt like anything that happened beyond this point would be amazing. And it was already better than any fantasy Adrian had ever jerked off to.

And also, place on the quidditch team or not, Adrian planned on dragging Terence down to the slytherin changing rooms to carry out that shower sex scenario.

Marcus flint lay in his bed next to Oliver, not doing much sexual, because they'd already had sex twice that day and neither of them could walk straight.

"I know you got Malfoy on your team because Lucius Malfoy is blackmailin' you about knowing your gay, and it's a way of stopping your da' from finding out, but that kid is not good at quidditch, like at all. As much as I shouldnae care about your team and should want you to lose, isn't there a way that it doesnae sacrifice your players' chances? I hate it when you guys lose, it really bums ya out, an' I hate that." Oliver said, stroking a hand down the centre of his boyfriend's chest and tweaking a silver nipple bar lightly.

"Ah…still sensitive babe, careful. I don't think there is another way, though. I mean the kid really wanted on the team and daddy dished up the dirt on me and found a way to buy his way in. as much as I hate it I don't want…I don't want you to get hurt. I don't care if my dad knows I like boys, I just know that it will get back to you and your family and I couldn't stand that being my fault. I hate doing it to my team, especially to a great player like Terence who had to give up his position. But I don't see a way out of it." Marcus replied, lifting Oliver's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Thanks for the concern though, love. I appreciate it. Maybe if we lose spectacularly, which from today's performance I'm predicting we will, then the Slytherins will vote the cocky bastard off the team, or Snape might threaten him until he gives up? Who knows? I'm sure it'll all work out. Now let's get some sleep, I don't know about you but I'm wiped out." Marcus said in a soothing tone, trying to stop a yawn from escaping but failing miserably.

"Aye, sleep sounds like a great idea. Love you Marcus." Oliver responded, spooning against his boyfriend's back and wrapping an arm around the raven's muscular chest.

"Love you too, Ollie. Oh and babe?" Marcus whispered, turning his head in oliver's direction. The brunette nuzzled at the nape of his neck and placed a tiny kiss there.

"yeah?" he replied, stroking a tan finger down marcus' abs. Marcus shivered a little before replying.

"I expect some really hot sympathy sex tomorrow morning, for your team beating mine in the match today, you down with that?" Marcus replied, rolling his hips back into oliver's and laughing quietly.

"Yeah, o' course I'm down with that. Sex with you is never a bad suggestion. Although, it'll be quite groggy and lazy as it'll be mornin' and I'm still tired out from the sex today and the match. So don't expect much cowboy action or contortion. Missionary fuck session, and a slow one at that, alrigh'?" Oliver whispered back, in between placing kisses on Marcus's neck still.

"Sure thing, Oliver. I'll take anything I can get. Night, darlin'." Marcus acquiesced, intertwining his fingers with Oliver's and finally closing his eyes.

"Night, Marc." Oliver said into the silence allowing sleep to claim him as the chaser in front of him snuggled backwards, their bodies slotting together as always.

**This was longer than I expected it to be. And it took a couple hours to write.**

**This ship needed some love, quite the untended for pairing. **

**I know hardly anything about their characters so I made a few things up :) **

**x**


End file.
